bolanderbooksfandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Silverblood
"Meet Amber, a teenage girl struggling with the death of her father, an overstressed mother- and lycanthropy. Amber wants nothing more than for things to go back to normal, but a magical corporation has its sights set on her. Six months ago they lost a very important test subject, and they think Amber will be a suitable replacement. If she refuses to go with them, a demonic crime lord has his own plans for her as well. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Amber is forced to find allies in the midst of her enemies while still trying to keep her new wolf-ish nature under control. Only one thing is certain: she can trust nobody but herself." Plot Six months ago, seventeen year old Amber Pace and her father were attacked and mauled by a wild animal. While Amber was found and taken to the hospital, her father is missing and presumed dead. Amber realizes that there is more going on than a rabid animal attack when the full moon comes up and she transforms into a wolf. She now has to cope with the death of her father and her new life as a werewolf. Her mother, completely at a loss at how to raise her daughter now, is on the verge of a breakdown. What's more, she finds that she isn't any mere werewolf: she is a Silverblood, a werewolf specially bred to resist silver's poisonous touch. The werewolf that attacked her was a test subject at Majestic, a magical corporation struggling to perfect the Silverblood gene, and with their current test subject escaped they've turned to Amber to be a replacement. Characters Amber Pace: A seventeen year old girl, newly turned werewolf, and unknowing Silverblood. Primary protagonist. Jennifer Pace: Amber's mother, widowed when her husband (Amber's father) was attacked by the escaped Silverblood werewolf. Kimberly Newman: A five year old girl who was mauled on the night of the full moon, and consequently turned into a Silverblood werewolf as well. Though Amber has no memory of doing it, she blames Kimberly's predicament on herself. Stark: A mysterious werewolf with gray hair, a mustache, and "blue eyes that pierce straight into your soul." Not much is known about him, but he has taken a keen interest in Amber. Edgar, or Ed: One of Majestic's battle mages assigned to watch over and protect Amber. He wields a scepter with a green gem, which serves as his magic wand. He has the appearance of a young teenager, though he claims to be far older than Amber. Dexter, or Dex: One of Majestic's battle mages assigned to watch over and protect Amber. He has long shaggy hair and a surprisingly carefree attitude. He wields a scepter with a yellow gem, which serves as his magic wand. Though Amber understandably doesn't trust him, he is the closest thing to a friend she has in Majestic's ranks. Victor: One of Majestic's battle mages assigned to watch over and protect Amber. He appears to be in his mid forties, with long black hair and a perpetual scowl. He wields a scepter with a red gem, which serves as his magic wand. Victor seems to hold a grudge against everyone he meets, and isn't afraid to take out his endless supply of anger on them. Mr. Wrogan: One of Majestic's directors, and according to Amber the largest man in the world. He is in charge of the Silverblood Project. Unlike the other directors, he acts civil to Amber and expresses regret that she was dragged into this mess. Nonetheless, he is determined to see his project succeed, no matter what the cost. Mr. Vaazkima: One of Majestic's directors. He is a ghoul, with a black and white face and long golden chains for hair. While a cunning businessman, he is entirely self-absorbed and driven by nothing but greed. He sees people as nothing more than pawns to get what he wants, and will not hesitate to hurt or even kill them to achieve his goals. Miss Shavver: One of Majestic's directors. She is a living skeleton wearing a red dress that, one a human, might look sleek and provocative. Not much is known about her. While she lacks Mr. Vaazkima's overpowering greed, she still seems entirely apathetic about the suffering of her company's test subjects. Lewis: A unidentifiable ''thing ''that lives at the Majestic headquarters. Despite having a fearsome appearance, he's as gentle as a lamb. Hendricks: A demon and a notorious crime lord in the Mythic underworld. He considers Majestic his rivals, and wants to capture and sell Amber both his own benefits as well as to spite Majestic. He has pale white skin, slick black hair, and eyes and teeth like a shark's. The Octopus: A warlock and one of Hendricks' henchmen. He has the power to make eight disembodied arms come out of whatever solid surface he sees, and can control them telepathically. He is insane, making him the perfect minion for the demonic Hendricks. Beckie: Another of Hendricks' henchmen. She is a Nandi Bear, an extinct breed of giant hyena. She possesses incredible strength and stamina, and her savagery seems to bely a human-like intelligence. Stacey Pencilton: Amber's best and oldest friend. Stacey is a diehard vegan and conspiracy theorist, though she puts very little effort into researching the conspiracies she spreads around. She is unaware that Amber is a werewolf, and the changes Amber is going through is putting stress on their relationship. D.K., aka Dalton Kremshaw: The alpha of the "Swag Pag." D.K. has embraced the thug/gangsta lifestyle with every fiber of his being, and demands the same of his pack. While thin and scrawny, he uses emotional abuse and threats of violence to keep his pack in line. His unhinged and narcissistic personality turn those threats into promises. Tyler: A member of the Swag Pag. Though massive in size, far larger than D.K., Tyler is cowed into obedience by D.K.'s threats to kill his sister. He looks intimidating on the outside, but hides a kind a gentle heart. Kaylie: A member of the Swag Pag. Kaylie acts like a stereotypical ghetto girl to keep D.K.'s wrath at bay, but is secretely ashamed of her actions. She treats Amber like a rival, but in truth is apathetic to her presence so long as her brother remains unharmed. Zeke: A gremlin, and leader of the gremlin street gang, the G-Nomes. Appears briefly, trespassing on D.K.'s territory as a challenge to the Swag Pag. D.K. leads his pack against them and kills the entire gang. Roy: A petty thief who has just discovered his ability to make two objects switch places. He robs Amber and then uses his power to elude her several times before she finally catches him and gets her revenge.